


Focus On Me

by bangchanshehe



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Idol boyfriend, Loss of Virginity, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchanshehe/pseuds/bangchanshehe
Summary: Yuta your boyfriend had been more than patient with you during your relationship. He was experience with sex and you were still a virgin. At first you were positive that you wanted to wait to finally give your virginity to him, but lately you were getting more and more frustrated with the lack of physical contact with him. Yuta was happy to wait for when you were ready but you didn't know if you wanted to wait anymore.





	Focus On Me

Two days was all it took… two whole days of disappointment and frustration to find the perfect lingerie for this very moment. Two days of disappointment and lots of money. All for your boyfriend to instantly peel the white lace baby doll lingerie right off of your body and not spare it a second glance.

Yuta removed the soft white lace from your arms and allowed for it to softly drift down to the floor as he kissed your exposed skin. He hadn’t been more excited for anything in the world and he was so happy that it was finally happening tonight. Since the two of you started dating you had told him that you were still a virgin and wanted to wait until marriage, but lately peeling yourself away from Yuta was starting to prove harder each time.

You had told Yuta that you wanted to finally go all the way with him and your boyfriend nearly jumped out of his skin and ran to the nearest corner store to buy condoms. You used that time to dress in your lingerie and light candles around the room, trying to make the room perfect.

Truthfully you had spent more time preparing for tonight than you spent actually worrying about how it was going to be for your first time. And now you were starting to get worried. All of your friends told you how you should prepare and what you should expect of your first time and you were most concerned that you wouldn’t be good enough to satisfy Yuta. After a year of dating you decided that it was time to give yourself to him. And although you had told him that you wanted to wait until marriage, now more than ever seemed like the perfect time to give yourself to him.

You had thought about it for weeks ahead of time and prepared everything a few days in advance so that way when this moment arrived on your D-Day it would be absolutely perfect. But soon you realized that the candles and the lingerie meant nothing to Yuta, and all he saw in the room was you.

The moment he saw the lingerie covering what was still hidden of your skin he pushed it away to expose yourself completely to him. He was eager as ever and his eyes were on fire as he looked over soft and smooth skin.

“Did you plan this?” he asked you softly

You smiled at him and nodded your head at him too shy to actually say it yourself.

Yuta let out a loud groan and ran his hands over his face “you kill me” he softly let out

You giggled and pulled on Yuta’s shirt silently pleading with him to take it off. It was no fun being the only one who was exposed, and while you had seen Yuta without a shirt on plenty of times it still managed to take your breath away. His beautiful olive skin and his lean muscular body always made your temperature rise and always left you begging to see more of his gorgeous body. It left you needy and desperate to reach out and touch him.

He took off his shirt and you immediately reached out to touch his body. He watched your fingers as you traced his abs and ogled his evidence of hard work in the studio and the gym. It still amazed you each time, just how perfect he was. Yuta didn’t have a single flaw in your eyes and it was incredible that you were in a relationship with someone who was so outstandingly flawless.

“I wished you could see yourself the way that I see you” he mumbled

He reached down and cupped your face and leaned in to seal his lips over yours. It was a soft kiss but it was incredibly powerful. You could feel the tenderness and the love behind the simple task and it made your heart skip a beat.

He pulled away from you and took hold of your hand to guide you to the bed. He stopped at the foot of the bed and sat you down.

“Go lie down” he said softly, not demanding at all

You did as you were told scooting yourself down into the middle of the med. You braced yourself on your arms and watched as Yuta pulled down his sweats, slowly exposing his boxers to you. Your eyes widened at the sight of his erection and you looked up at him shocked that he was so big. How in the hell was he supposed to put that in you?

“Don’t worry baby I’m gonna make sure that you’re ready to take all of me before we start” he said with a crooked grin

He started to crawl down towards you at the bed and stopped at your legs and sat back on his heels. He bend forward and grabbed the hem of your underwear and gave you a look for confirmation. You quickly nodded your head and bit your lip to embarrass to say the words out loud. Yuta smiled at you and looked down at your underwear and licked his lips. Softly he pulled at the material until it wasn’t covering any more of his own skin and he let out a held breath.

“fuck” he gasped out

He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to steady his breath before he continued to pull the fabric down your legs and completely off of you. you flinched and hesitated to cover yourself with your hands. Yuta looked up at you and pouted.

“why are you covering yourself?” he said

“I’m… I’m new to this… I don’t know” you said in a small voice embarrassed that he was calling you out

“Don’t do that, I want to see all of you.” he said softly

He tugged at your hands and placed them nest to your sides. He freed them and pushed your thigs apart exposing you in front of his face. He looked at you once more and smiled at you before he kissed each hip. He left a trail of wet soft kisses down your thighs until he was left in front of the most exposed and vulnerable part of you.

Very softly he licked at your clit, making you jolt away from him and reflexively push your knees back together.

“It’s gonna feel good I promise…” he said not bothering to push your legs away from his face.

Instead he held your hips down by your sides and began to lick and suck at your clit. You yelped as he sucked down on you and a jolt of pleasure shot down thorough your belly. He continued to roll his tongue and suck at your clit and did all that he could to hear your cries.

Your body shook and contorted with pleasure and soon your stomach became tight with pressure. You lost your breath and your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you felt a wave of overwhelming tightness and heat shoot through you. You gasped out for air and let of soft mewls of Yuta’s name as your body twitched beneath him.

Yuta pulled away from you and laid on his side next to your body. He gasped for air before he pulled you in for a long kiss. You could feel your sticky juices all over his mouth and taste your own arousal on his tongue but didn’t pull away from him. Instead it drove you insane to know that Yuta had just done that to you and now you could taste it.

It was completely nasty and wrong, but it made you so wet.

Yuta pulled back and ran his fingers down your body and back to your wet pussy. He felt around and tested out how wet you were. He circled his finger around your entrance and gathered up as much of your juice as he could before he slowly pushed it inside of you.

He pushed all the way down to his knuckles and found it incredibly easy to do it without you experiencing some discomfort. He looked up at you confused and you smiled down at him innocently.

“Have you been touching yourself, princess?” he whispered.

You bit your lip and looked anywhere but at his face. He grabbed your chin and forced you to face him. You looked up at him with wide eyes and gulped down your nerves. You slowly nodded and Yuta added another finger inside of you quickly. He sped up his pace so his fingers were borderline pounding inside of you and you let out a growl. His fingers were larger than your own and reached parts of you that you were never able to reach. As soon as he heard your growl he continued to thrust his fingers over that same spot repeatedly and curled his fingers into it.

Still sensitive from your last orgasm you felt the pressure build up inside of you again and you quickly pushed down at his wrist hoping that he would stop his torment of you before you came again. He pumped his fingers into you once more and then pulled them out leaving a string of your juices connecting his fingers to you.

He quickly stuck his fingers in his mouth and lapped away the juices and moaned at the taste of you. He pulled them out with a pop and sat back up on his knees in front of you. He pushed your legs back again and positioned himself in front of you, lining himself up at your entrance. He looked up at you once and asked

“Are you sure?”

“yes, just do it” you moaned out

Yuta closed his eyes and pumped his dick a few times with heavy breaths before he slowly pushed the tip inside. It was much thicker than what you were ever used to and you held your breath. He slowly pushed himself in deeper and waited for your walls to relax around him before he pushed in any farther. You squeezed your eyes shut at the feeling of him inch by inch starting to fill you up and finally let out your held breath. You gasped for oxygen and squeezed around Yuta’s thick length.

“Fuck…baby you’ve gotta relax, it’s gonna hurt worse if you don’t” he panted out

You shook your head and opened your eyes again and tried to will your body to relax against him. After a few moments you finally adjusted to the pain and loosened up, allowing Yuta to slide in even further. He was almost all the way inside of you and clenched your jaw as the pain and pressure started to build again.

“Baby, I’m almost there… after this it will start to feel good I promise” he said trying to comfort you.

Yuta gasped and grunted as he tried to control himself from pushing in any further or moving to quickly. He felt proud that he was able to keep his ground and tried all that he could to continue to withhold himself. Finally you relaxed a little giving him the cue to finish and he pressed into you all the way, completely bottoming out.

You yelped and Yuta moaned. He felt concerned that he was hurting you too much, but couldn’t find the will to do anything other than stay completely still. He knew that if he even slightly moved he would blow all of his resolve and fuck you how he had always dreamed of. You took a few moments to relax and adjust to him completely inside of you and when you felt confident enough to allow him to move you let out a small moan.

“Baby…move”

Yuta looked up at you with hooded eyes and shook his head no. Your heart started to race and you began panicking.

“What do you mean? Did I hurt you?” you asked

“Did you hurt me?” he asked with a laugh under his breath “I’m trying my hardest not to hurt you by moving to quick” he confessed

You sighed and tried moving your hips against his and Yuta immediately hissed and grabbed your hips keeping you in place.

“no, no, no…. don’t do that” he said with panic in his voice

“But, baby I need you to move. I want to feel you” you whined

Yuta ground his teeth together and let out a strangled groan. You knew that he was currently having a hard time, but his groans from withheld pleasure spurred you on and you tried to move your hips once more.

Yuta groaned out a string of curses before he slowly slid himself out of you only slightly faster than how he pushed into you. When he was completely out he took himself in his hand and pumped himself, trying to work some of his frustration away before pushing back inside.

This time he allowed himself to move at a more reasonable pace and you moaned from the feeling of him entering you quicker. Yuta slid his hands from your hips over to your knees and placed your legs around his thin waist making you hold his body close to yours. Once you were where he wanted you he place his hands on either side of you and began to slowly increase his pace as he filled you up over and over again.

Gradually he reached the end of his rope and he quickly filled you up in one solid push, making you scream out and squeeze down on him in a mix of pleasure and pain. He pulled out slowly and then pushed inside quickly once more. When you screamed once more Yuta let out a pained laugh

“Baby, I can’t fucking do this. You feel too fucking good.” He whined out “I can’t be a gentleman anymore… it fucking hurts” he confessed.

You looked up at him and slowly grabbed his shoulder trying to earn his gaze. When he finally looked up at you, you smiled back.

“You aren’t hurting me” you confessed trying to convince him

“The way I need to fuck you right now, is not how you deserve to be treated” he answered back

“Yuta….” You called out trying to let him know how serious you were being “I want you to fuck me how you want”

He licked his lips and leaned forward crashing his lips hard into yours, creating a new pressure inside of you from the new angle of your bodies. You moaned into his kiss and he pulled away from you to let your noises be heard.

“Tell me if it’s too much” he said

When you nodded your head and held onto his arms Yuta let out a breath of air before he started to pump into you with a new speed that left your body aching. At first the pain seemed to rip through your body, but you didn’t dare tell Yuta, too scared that he may stop. You allowed him to continue to pound into you and soon your pain seemed to become a beautiful pleasure that brought you the familiar building pressure of another orgasm.

You started to mewl and moan as Yuta sat back further into his heels to try to pound into you deeper than before and began to move your hips to meet his thrusts. Yuta groaned and grunted as he felt you milk his cock in warning of your own orgasm and began to increase his pace, completely ready for his own climax.

The way that his thick veiny cock massaged your walls and hit your g-spot every thrust left you gasping and grinding harder against him in a primal need to feel your orgasm rip through you and feel Yuta unload deep inside of you.

Yuta’s thrusts were starting to become uneven as he struggled to push into you as his own orgasm took over his body and made him tremble. You shook against him and tightened up completely as the fire took control of your senses. All you could see was white as your orgasm was prolonged from Yuta chasing his own high. Your breath was caught in your throat and your hands desperately search for anything to cling onto as you held yourself down and tried hold onto every second of pleasure. Yuta let out a loud groan and stilled inside of you as he let himself fill you with his cum. He pulled out once he was completely empty and flaccid and collapsed next to you.

The two of you lied there completely drained and tired as you tried to desperately come back to your senses and catch your breath. As soon as Yuta was able to he rolled over to face you and brushed your hair out of your face and kissed you softly.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” he asked still concerned

You rolled your eyes at him and let out a sigh “no, not at all”

“You aren’t lying to me are you?” he said with a concentrated gaze

“You made me orgasm nearly three times!” you exclaimed “The last time that I checked that means that you did the exact opposite of hurt me!”

Yuta looked you over once and then meet your gaze once more. He laid is hand on your stomach and started to trace small circles on your stomach and across your chest.

“Well… then should we do it again?” he asked with a smirk


End file.
